


【XCR】藍

by mooyu0505



Category: Cytus (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooyu0505/pseuds/mooyu0505





	【XCR】藍

Colin在20歲時離開家後幾個月，某一次為了論文奔波，而意外在路邊看到一個金發藍眼的小男孩彈吉他。

 

音色說不上美妙，生疏甚至不悅耳，明顯是個初學者。 但男孩那對音樂充滿單純熱誠的水藍色雙眼吸引了他的注意，使他在來往的人群中駐足了一會兒。

 

彈錯了，就再彈一次。 那譜面已經被翻到變得破破爛爛，看來之前早經過了很多練習。 即使一再出錯仍然面不改色繼續下去，或許這份熱愛能讓他成為一位很好的演奏家吧。

 

但Colin當時並沒有太多時間，為了趕路，更何況這樣一直站著看個孩子彈吉他也滿奇怪的，只好離去。

 

在看見男孩總算完美彈奏完那首曲子而露出滿足的笑容後。

 

沒想到那笑容會烙印在腦海十五年。

 

六年後的某個夜。 幾天前Colin收到了一張Under Velvet的票，具體忘了是誰送的。 不過Colin的研究差不多也告一段落了，想想反正沒什麼事，那就去聽一下吧。

 

他實在不習慣這種場所，人多到擠滿全場甚至排到外頭了，周遭人們高分貝的尖叫聲傳入耳裡感到不太舒服。 雖然明顯能聽出幾顆音的錯誤，但台上的樂團表演實在不錯，印象裡叫做Crystal PuNK。

 

台下只有昏暗的燈光，燈光的焦點自然放在台上的表演者身上。 Colin的位置還算可以，不會太遠但也沒有很近。 Colin不尖叫也不歡呼，只是靜靜的在台下聽的入神。 雖然只能看見表演者的大概輪廓，但那位吉他手吸引了他所有註意力，撇開微小的瑕疵，技術好的無話可說。

 

他瞇了瞇眼聚焦，試圖想看清那年輕吉他手的長相。 最明顯的是那頭金色短髮，依稀看見帶點青澀的清秀臉龐。 還有那雙藍眼睛，堅定中流露對音樂的熱情，彷彿曾經在哪見過的藍眼睛，同樣的熱情、只是少了當年的稚氣……或許只是錯覺，Colin打算把這件事拋到腦 後，不再去回想。

 

七零二年某個下午。 ConneR一如往常的在辦公室和Mr. Xenon喝著下午茶談公事，大概。

 

原本正在聊今天的早餐菜色，Simon講到不需要每次都給他這麼多牛奶後，Colin停頓了許久沒有回應。

 

該不會說錯了什麼吧？ Simon看向對方突然改變的表情，眼神變得深沉，就只是靜靜盯著手中的紅茶，像是想著什麼。

 

「……怎麼了嗎？」我只是覺得買牛奶的開銷太大，有這麼誇張嗎。 當然這句話不會說出來。

 

像是從夢裡驚醒一樣，他有那麼一秒驚訝的看著眼前的金發青年，恰好被Simon捕捉到這難得的一幕。 隨後Colin把茶杯放回了小盤子上，左手托著臉頰向窗外繼續望著。 正當Simon想再說些什麼時被Colin搶先開口了。

 

他悠悠的說。

「大概十五年前吧，我在一條人來人往的路旁，見到一個小男孩坐在一棟房前的樓梯台階，他手裡拿著對他來說有些大的吉他顯得嬌小， 彈出來的曲子也五音不全，不過有著一顆熱忱的心……」

 

「那之後又過了六年，我去了聽了一個樂團的表演，表演的很好，但瑕疵也因此更明顯。那位年輕的吉他手讓我想起了當年的小男孩，同樣的熱愛音樂 ，但眼神少了當年的幼稚。」

 

他拿起手邊已經變溫的紅茶啜飲一口，抿了抿乾燥的唇，深吸一口氣後說出最後一句話。

 

「第三次見到……應該說真正認識到那雙藍眼是在最近，和以前不一樣了，或許是因為我之前從來沒有認識過他吧。」

 

那金色的目光從窗外飄回到了Simon臉上，後者並沒有說什麼，也間接表達出了疑惑感，空氣瞬間凝結了。

 

「抱歉，突然講了奇怪的話，今天果然太累了。」

 

始終沒變的顏色。 不管是在階梯上被日光反射出，如山間小湖那樣清澈潔淨的、在昏沉燈光下如海洋般深邃的、還是眼前被夕陽渲染過如鄉野小溪那樣溫柔的……

 

那溫暖而不強烈的餘暉從窗戶灑入說不上大的辦公室，每個照得到陽光的地方都沾染了柔軟的金黃色，包含Simon俊俏的側臉和原本就是淡金色的頭髮－－與那雙藍 眼睛。

 

「不過有沒有人說過你的眼睛很漂亮。」

 

FIN.


End file.
